


Ya’aburnee

by Enterprisingly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya’aburnee (you bury me)<br/>An Arabic word for the hope that one’s lover will die after them because of how unbearable life would be without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya’aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of the first game.

" _Ya’aburnee_." Altaïr whispers the word against his neck and across his face, as if trying to tattoo it into Malik’s skin. There is no hesitation in his voice and Malik does not doubt that Altaïr means it with every fiber of his being. For all that he is a great and untouchable Master Assassin, there is one thing that Altaïr could never abide to lose. To be that thing is exhilerating and terrifying.

" _Ya’aburnee_ , Malik,” Altaïr says, and what he means is _'when the day comes, may you bury me, for I cannot bury you'._

Malik kisses him then, trying to swallow Altaïr’s words, but even silenced, Malik can taste them on his lover’s tongue and they are sharp and bright as they settle inside his heart. There is an unusual desperation in Altaïr’s movements tonight and Malik can’t help but wonder if he knows something; if the cursed apple has at last shown Altaïr more than he wanted to know. When Altaïr moves with him, within him, the familiar motions are insistent and fierce. There is no brutality in this coupling, but something unspoken and devastating hovers between them, punctuated by each stroke. Altaïr moves as if each time they come together will be their very last.

" _Ya’aburnee_." Altaïr says again, and Malik wraps his arm around Altaïr, drawing him closer and chants “I will, I will, I will” into the other man’s ear. Because even though they are both lost, wandering in the howling darkness, Malik can think of no greater horror than to leave Altaïr there alone, by himself. 


End file.
